


Naughty Kitty

by Eratoschild



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Pet Play, aranea would make a great cat, role play without sex, the pet isn't exactly submissive here...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:14:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28113702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eratoschild/pseuds/Eratoschild
Summary: Ignis sat at his desk, trying to get some work done. Aranea perched to one side of him, batting at the pens and paper clips and assorted other items on the desk. “I’m bored,” she complained, flicking a pen to the floor.
Relationships: Aranea Highwind/Ignis Scientia
Kudos: 4





	Naughty Kitty

**Author's Note:**

> Started this for kinktober two years ago. I'm not really into pet play, but I had it in my head that Aranea would make an excellent spoiled cat, with very expensive "collars" and very aware of how deserving she is of being spoiled. 
> 
> This was a fun start, but I never made it past this in the story so I give you what I wrote, hope you're as amused by these few scenes as I was!

Aranea rolled over as she woke up, stretching. To her side, a peaceful face still slept, breathing quietly and evenly. She would have to remedy this unacceptable state of affairs, it just would not do.

She rolled again, half onto Ignis, stretching, her arm in this face finally drew a reaction, a hand gently moving it away from his nose.

“Really, Aranea, is it not a bit early for this?”

She twisted, turned, so she was facing him, batted lightly as his face. “But it’s time for breakfast,” she said just before she leaned over and licked at his lips, cocking her head and looking expectantly at him.

“All right, kitten,” he finally muttered. “Just a minute please.”

She sat up in bed, watching him as he dressed as if it were the most fascinating process she’d ever witnessed.

——

“That wasn’t what I wanted,” she told him, turning up her nose with a sniff of disdain. The omelet placed in front of her with delicate slivers of salmon and scallions and finely crumbled goat cheese was probably delicious but she’d changed her mind. “I want cereal,” she announced. “And put it in one of the crystal bowls.”

Ignis merely gave a long-suffering sigh.

“You forgot something,” she informed him in a huff.

“Forgot something?”

Aranea raised her eyebrows, then tipped her head this way and that. Ignis studied her quizzically for a minute until it finally dawned on him. “Ah, your collar,” he realized. “Which one today, kitty?” he asked her. She put her nose in the air. He could figure it out himself. 

He left the room and returned. Approaching, he held out a collar – a choker of a band of platinum mesh set with sapphires. She batted at him with a hiss. 

“Feisty today, kitten?” Ignis commented and went to choose another. Her “collars” were marvelous affairs, the finest metals and gems because she deserved them and she damn well knew it. Inwardly, she smiled at Ignis’s willingness to indulge her fun. 

He returned with another, silver with emerald and amethyst. She supposed it would be acceptable, and allowed him to fasten it about her throat.

“Good kitten,” he said, moving to rub his fingertips in her hair. 

She hissed and batted in response to the comment before allowing him to stroke her hair.

——

Ignis sat at his desk, trying to get some work done. Aranea perched to one side of him, batting at the pens and paper clips and assorted other items on the desk. “I’m bored,” she complained, flicking a pen to the floor. 

“Now, kitten, I really must finish, we can play all you like once I am through.”

She scoffed and surveyed the desk, spotting his glass of water, she started pushing it closer to the edge. He quickly caught her and moved it from her reach. 

“No, kitten,” he scolded gently. “I suppose I could take a break for a few minutes.” He opened his desk drawer and pulled out a toy, a large, fluffy feather.

Aranea’s eyes widened in interest as he dragged it through the air in front of her. She batted at it, he never quite allowed her to catch it, then brushed it across the tip of her nose, wereupon she seized his wrist and brought it to her mouth, biting at it, purring as she did.

He laughed as she gnawed lightly. “Are you enjoying that, kitten?” he asked as she started licking at his wrist, small laps, then a long stripe, the tip of her tongue barely touching his skin. He shivered in her hold.

“Come now, kitten. I need to get this work done,” he coaxed as she moved closer, nosing at the base of his neck, then nibbling, licking, and biting.

“Bad kitty, making this very difficult.” 

She pulled back, gives him a long, slow blink, then a shrug. “Mrow” was her only response as she reclined across the desk in front of him, stretching, sending papers scattering. 

“Very bad kitty,” his voice took a sharper tone. 

“Mrow?” She gave him her best “who me?” look.

“Bad,” he repeated. “Must I get the water bottle?”

She hissed and got off the desk, stalking to the other side of the room, reclining on a sofa and turning her back to him.

She could hear him pick up his papers, laughing faintly to himself as he did. When a suitable number of minutes had passed, she turned on her back, stretched and arched to show off her body to it’s best advantage. Staring straight at him until he again looked her way, she squinted briefly at him before turning her attention to some ghost of shadow on the wall. 

Sooner or later, he would give up on work and turn his full attention on her.


End file.
